User talk:Blair2009
POV Please maintain a proper Point of View when changing articles. The headon shot of kirk for instance is not an in-universe image and therefore isn't appropriate for the article . — Morder 01:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Image:Ayel2.jpg Hi. The image is excellent. :) However, it needs to be cited (i.e. captioned and its source stated), as well as categorized. Most importantly, we need to know where it came from and if its copyright allows it to be used on other websites than the one it was sourced from without obtaining the website owner's permission. Can you please provide that information? The citing and categorizing will be taken care of once that information is provided. If not, the image, unfortunately, may have to be deleted. Thanks. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 22:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : That pretty much goes for all the images you uploaded, for that matter, but especially: File:Christopher Pike commander of the Enterprise.jpg and File:George Kirk.jpg. --Alan 22:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) alternate timeline edits Hey, Blair. Just letting you know that not every instance to the alternate reality needs to specify that it was created by Nero or the Narada. The edits you have been making have caused the articles to lose focus on their subject, which are Winona/George/Robau/etc., not the timeline. How the reality was created is explained in the alternate reality page that is already linked in the articles. Thanks! --From Andoria with Love 02:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Edits Just fyi, when adding links to wikipedia in "External links" sections, use . Also, format them the same as other external links lists. Finally, please do not remove categories from articles. -- sulfur 19:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, removing the category was a mistake.Blair2009 19:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Nitpicks When removing nitpicks, it's best to move them to the talk page so there's a record of what was removed that doesn't require going through the page history. This is helpful to new users as well as starting a discussion without the need for an edit war in case someone disagrees with you. - 22:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Procedure Q I'm pretty sure it does belong there. Either that, or move entire procedure to Discussion page. Leonard James Akaar 22:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Images As noted above, please ensure that you cite, license, and categorize all of the images you upload, otherwise, they will have to be removed. -- sulfur 02:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Possessive apostrophe Style on MA dictates that words ending with "s" should not have an "s" after the possessive apostrophe. Just fyi. -- sulfur 18:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :While I respectfully disagree with that, I'll try to stick to that format in the future (can't promise I'll always remember). -Angry Future Romulan 19:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's like a number of other things we do here on MA. We have to choose a particular method of doing things, because otherwise they bounce from one to the other constantly! I'm sure that you can understand. It was merely a style choice that we made, going with an accepted method – one that happens to be oft-used (but not always or consistently, of course) in the show's actual scripts. -- sulfur 20:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Removing images from articles When you remove an image from an article, please take a moment to check and see if it's in use anywhere else (this can be done at the file). If not, add the template to the file and add it to the images for deletion page. At the very least please don't add removed image to the talk page of the article, as adding the image there will cause it to not appear on the list. Thanks. - 20:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Please add File:Starfleet scanner, 2151 closeup.jpg to the "images for deletion" link archduk3 gave you and explain why you think it should be deleted. Adding the template is not the last step in having an image deleted. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 18:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! One thousand edits! I have so many people to thank, but mostly the vandals whose edits I have reverted. I couldn't have done it without you, guys! WHOOOOOOO!!!-Angry Future Romulan 15:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for re-adding the mirror universe banner on the Gardner page, I hadn't even noticed I had removed it, and I checked it a dozen times before submitting it. Bah.--Terran Officer 05:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :No prob, it happens. -Angry Future Romulan 14:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Redirects with titles Just FYI, we don't use these on MA. In fact, we make a point of removing them. Things like "Gul Dukat", "Captain Picard", etc. They don't belong here. -- sulfur 20:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine, I wasn't aware. Just curious, though, why is that? It seems that the casual user might drop by and type in "Captain Kirk" in the search bar. -Angry Future Romulan 20:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) With the old (good) search, that would've gone to James T. Kirk right off. With the new POS, that comes up with nothing (go figure). But the problem comes when there are multiple people with the same rank and last name. -- sulfur 20:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::'Scuse me for butting in, but I don't understand why that's a reason for banning redirects of this sort altogether. Can't we deal with those on a case-by-case basis? I'd think that a redirect for "Captain Kirk" or "Gul Dukat" would be useful for casual readers, especially if the search is messed up. In cases where there could be more than one person with that title/name combo (like "Admiral Janeway") we could just have a disambiguation page. —Josiah Rowe 21:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. There aren't very good odds that there will be another Captain Kirk or Gul Dukat, and even if there were, it could simply redirect to a disambig page. -Angry Future Romulan 21:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) External links Please note that when you add a link to wikipedia, it's not a "See also", it's an "External link". Please also ensure that you put a '*' in front of it in order to format it like every other external link on the Wiki. You've been around long enough to figure that out by now. -- sulfur 02:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hope I didn't crash the server. -Angry Future Romulan 02:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) px size on images Just fyi, the only place that these should ever appear is on the "unnamed X" lists, and it should be 150px there. There should be no other 'px' sizes, because the 'thumb' size takes care of that and resizes the images based on the reader's preferences. -- sulfur 16:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what you're referring to. -Angry Future Romulan 17:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Apparently my lack of sleep has kicked in, and I clicked on the wrong talk page. My apologies. :) -- sulfur 17:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Folk Since you create more new pages around here than most, and most likely have seen the episode recently, at least more so than me, would you mind changing the Spirit Folk redirect to a page about the term? For the life of me I can't think of a way to do that in canon, and won't have time to rewatch the episode before I forget to. - 20:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done! -Angry Future Romulan 20:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) - 20:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Past tense POV Duly noted, thanks much!! About rewriting I have noticed that you have a tendency to rewrite canonical facts out of articles in favor of retelling the stories of the episodes. Please note that the episode articles are mainly for the story of the episode and an article of a phenomenon or a device or a technology is mainly for all the little facts that were established about that specific item. It is not necessary to rewrite these facts out from those articles to "dumb them down". That is an insult to contributors who have carefully examined the episodes to gather those facts. --Pseudohuman 18:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Uh-huh. -Angry Future Romulan 18:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Images Having problems? - 17:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :The problem fixed itself quickly enough. Apparently I have the patience of a Tellarite. -Angry Future Romulan 17:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, your not alone there. :) - 15:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Immediate deletions If you find something like vandalism that should be deleted immediately, you should use the template instead of one of the others, as well as listing it on Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion (which also has a list of what else can be deleted immediately). - 15:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. -Angry Future Romulan 15:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) you have got to be kidding me. it is an actors bio page, there is more then a few items that are not related to trek on that page or for that fact any of the other actors pages. camorite12:24 9-8-10 Image uploads Please make sure that you don't forget to add a category to images you upload. If you're not sure which it should fit into, just use Category:Memory Alpha images, and it can be figured out along the way. -- sulfur 18:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sidebars When adding in a sidebar, please do not remove the actor name from the main article. Sidebars do not replace that mention, they only supplement. -- sulfur 14:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Edits You're wrong. No offense to you. But I listen very closely. Please. Stay. Out. Of. My. Edits. - Nessie :No. I listen very closely, too. I'm not sure where you're getting your info. -Angry Future Romulan 20:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New articles When creating new articles, please ensure that they are not orphans. As in, please ensure that something else links to that article. If nothing links to it when you create it, take the time to (at a minimum) add a link to it in the references section of the episode that you are citing. It is best to attempt to "build the web" as much as possible too, so if you can find other locations that would make suitable links, add them. -- sulfur 11:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Recent upload Hi. Just want to let you know that I've reverted a recent upload of yours. The file File:Porter-assimilated.jpg shows Paul Porter and you've uploaded an image of a different Starfleet officer. So I reverted it. But I've uploaded "your image" as the new one for the character we already have an image of here File:Assimilated operations officer.jpg if you want to use it on another article. – Tom 16:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC)